Warmth
by Aicosu
Summary: Danny's ghost fighting catches up to him so Sam decides to help him relax...but can they maintain a simple frienship while Relaxing?
1. Kinks

Hey there beloved readers. I bring you a new story: Warmth.

Those of you reading the Birthday series, let me apologize on being so late. I was set in a crammed up writers block and had some doubts but don't fret, Chapter 11 of Belated Birthday is coming soon and then from there on it's scheduled updating so I have a deadline to keep me motivated.

I have many many things to say concerning Belated, but this is not the place for it. (Thanks Katie Mar for your help, I would probably be in that slum still without ya.)

Hope you enjoy chapter one.

* * *

Warmth

Chapter One : Kinks

The golden smoldering eyes melted to wet tears as a whine emitted from his mouth, echoing pain. 

_He was losing his life._

_The lap he rested his dying head on gave no comfort; he would never lie in the soft cradle again. Tears from the angel above dropped to his face like snow. His beloved cried above him…_

_Her eyes sparkled in sorrow and lost love. She pleaded with him to stay alive, stay with her, but it was no use and they both knew it. He reached up his weak pale hand to caress her jaw line and—_

Sam looked up from the book and sniffed loudly. She hastily brushed the tears from her face to regain focus on the words only for them to blur with fresh glossy eyes. "It's not fair!" She whined out.

Not fair indeed. As gothic and grim Samantha was, she was a sucker for romance novels. And this one seemed to have a sad ending; causing the scene before us now. _'They should put a tear-jerker warning on the cover.'_

With a huff she snuggled into the pillows, too warm to get under the bed comforter. She stretched her legs out before her, bending them slightly and causing the purple thigh highs to become knee-highs. A baggy tank top covered as much as it could, barely making up for the lack of bottoms.

But what did it matter? She was bawling her eyes out in the privacy of her own room, her own vacant mansion! She was comfortable and in a moment and that was all that mattered.

She clenched the book and lifted closer to her face, reading each word carefully.

_The lover closed her eyes, letting loose another barrage of bitter tears. They rolled down her pale cheek and dripped from her pointed chin onto the face of her darling. _

_With the risk of wasting his last breath he heaved out a sighed sentence as the tears kissed his lips, "Crying for my life…your tears never tasted so sweet."_

_She yelped out a cry of painful heartbreak _(much like Sam's own at that moment) _before reaching down to press her lips against his dying words. Breathing love and---_

"Sam?"

"**AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Sam scrambled to a sitting position and the book went flying from her shaking hands into the concerned face of a floating, white-haired ghost.

"Ow!"

"Danny!" Sam screeched.

The book clattered noisily to the floor and Danny Phantom held his nose, eyebrows creased in irritation. "Sorry, I was just worried and you're crying so---"

"Damn it Danny I'm half naked!" She shouted, her face a shade of red that would put a tomato to shame.

The halfa took in the sight of Sam's bottomless state with a heavy, heated flush, his floating body becoming tense and his eyes widening.

Surely those luscious, milky soft hips and legs weren't those of his best friends?

"DANNY!" She shouted once more and threw a pillow his way.

"I'm sorry!" he pleaded helplessly, but he could not pry his eyes away from the delicious sight before him. Sam ran out of pillow ammunition and settled to fleeing the crime scene. Taking refuge in her closet, she slammed the door.

Danny landed on the plush carpet gently, raising a hand to scratch the back of his neck nervously. _'I shouldn't have come. I caught her in such a…private moment.'_ He mused, never having seen her so exposed, emotionally and physically.

Then again how was he supposed to know she was lying in bed with a slinky tank top, stocking and just…

Danny gulped. Underwear.

He averted his eyes from the closet door and the bed, focusing on his white boots and the gossamer shine his ghost form radiated. A red velvet book caught his eyes and he reached for the source of his bruised nose.

Flipping through the novel and reading the title, he resisted a massive smirk.

Sam was a hopeless romantic?

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you off my balcony and leave you for the Dobermans."

Danny jerked his head up to see Sam pointing a finger at him and lecturing very close to his face in an intimidating way.

Her lavender eyes flared with anger and yet were glassy from the earlier tearjerker. Her black eye make up had smudged and faded, giving her a smoky look that was pretty in its own way. Her hair was down and framed her flushed cheeks, the flush reaching her neck and the exposed top of her chest.

Daniel's green eyes went wide and he realized that was all he could see. She was too close to see lower and her prayed that with such short distance she had put on some bottoms.

Sam snatched the book from his hands, snapping his attention to her eyes.

He stepped away from her and raised his hands in defense and took the opportunity to look. _'Good she's got a skirt on.'_

"I'm waiting for an explanation Danny!"

"Sorry! I was just, and you were crying and I was—wait, you were crying. Are you okay?" His stuttering ended in worry as he stepped toward her.

She stepped back. "I'm fine, I was just…in a moment." She grumbled, deciding not to tell him that she was bawling her eyes out over two fake characters that reminded her of them…a scenario that could happen after one of his ghost fights.

"Are you sure?" the worried tone went down a notch.

"Danny!" She glared and then placed her hands on her hips. "Why are you here?"

"Skulker attacked me in my sleep, so I had a rough fight with him until he got away" Danny made a face at this, but continued, "I didn't want to go home because Jazz would be all over me, since my parents are gone and she can obsess over my safety publicly. I was going to head to Tucker's but he's out of town until tomorrow morning…so…"

In the middle of his speech, Sam's breath caught. Every time she saw a 'rough fight' her heart tore an inch. And this new book and its horrible ending weren't easing her mind. He was in such danger at times she found her eyes moist as she yelled his name.

What happens when he doesn't walk away next time?

Danny caught sight of Sam's troubled eyes and mentally smacked himself. He was looking for comfort and relaxation after a rough day and here he goes making the night worse. " I mean it wasn't too bad, just a nasty brick wall that I forgot to go through. I left with bruises and sore muscles. Nothing too extreme."

Sam breathed but her eyes were still a clouded violet. She gave a half-hearted smile. "Good."

He gave a lopsided grin, coming forward to sit on the bed next to her, where she had moved during his explanation.

Bending his legs and hunching his back in a regular sitting process caused a cringe, hiss, and a quick motion to hold his back.

"Danny?"

"Twisted muscle is all."

"Liar. You sound like my grandma."

He glared but could not challenge a professional gothic scowl. "Come lie on the bed, I can fix that."

Danny's face went 10 times the natural shade of red. Flashes of Samantha Manson's sexy porcelain legs came in view to his mind along with edible pouting lips seducing him from above.

"W-WHAT?"

Sam blinked before it registered how he took her comment. Flashes of Daniel Fenton's newly toned chest, covered in stretched black polyester rang through her mind along with passionate green eyes that contrasted with gleaming white hair that tickled her face. "No!"

"Sam!"

"Danny! You sicko!" Sam raged and smashed a pillow in his face. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"What was I supposed to think? You said, 'get on the bed I can fix that'!" He quoted with an exaggerated sexy voice and batted eyelashes.

Sam fumed. "A massage you moron."

"Really?—"

"Forget it now you nasty minded, hormone fueled—"

"No! Sam, please? That sounds really nice." Danny begged, sticking out his lower lip. A massage! Oh, how his tired body screamed for that. He had so many aches and pains lately, he imagined even a medieval stretching torture device would put him at relief.

Sam glared but could only give in at the vivid begging eyes. Besides, he looked like he needed a massage. "Climb on the bed then."

The ghost tried his best not to look like a five year old whose mother just caved and gave him a cookie before dinner. He stretched out on the luxurious bed and sighed. Deciding that changing back to human form would be awkward since he was only wearing his boxers, he stayed put as ghost, feeling more confident.

Sam watched the grinning boy show off his sexy lithe body and raged. _'How dare you look so tasty!' _She breathed out and moved toward him.

Danny felt the left side of the bed dip inwards with new weight as Sam sat upright next to him. His body tensed and his breath caught, causing his already tight muscles to stiffen. _'What am I so nervous about? This is Sam! Relax!' _Danny huffed. _'Yeah, Sam, the sexy, tempting, wonderful girl who you've known since kindergarten but didn't realize she was drop dead gorgeous until you saw her in lingerie two minutes ago!' _

Her hands were suddenly on his back and his body flinched and he bit his lip to keep from shivering. Sam blinked above him as she felt his jolt. "Geez, Danny your like a statue, relax will you? Mr. Uptight…" Mentally Sam wondered if anything was bothering him. _'I'll let him tell me when he wants to…' _

He breathed and forced a chuckle as Sam's hands resumed, pushing against his back soothingly. Yet he still couldn't help but notice that the only thing between them was his suit. _'This is not as relaxing as I thought..'_

Sam clenched her teeth as she watched her hands knead the ghost boy's back. _'Just because he looks delicious doesn't mean he's edible. You're a vegetarian remember?' _Her consciences scolded. _'Quick say something before you eat him!' _

"Are you always as cold as an iceberg?"

"Only when I'm a ghost." He murmured, his voice very low and drenched in pleasure. Well at least he had relaxed.

Sam shivered but continued. "Don't you get frostbite?"

"No, I've come to get used to it, but if the temperature drops I'll shiver. Same with heat, I can still feel it but my normal temperature as ghost is freezing."

Sam tilted her head to the side as he told her, looking at the back of his head and the corner of his eye that she could see. She glanced back at his back and her moving hands, feeling the spots she rubbed gain warmth.

A hiss came from his mouth as she reached his waist. "Right there…"

Sam grew a smile and kneaded the area hard before gently rolling the knots out with her knuckles. She was rewarded with a sigh and a throb of her right arm. In her position next to him, her right arm worked in pain; it was stretched in a way that it made it hard to keep going. _'Well I could…No!' _She played with her bottom lip. _'Well…we are just **friends** right?' _

Danny's eyes snapped open from his reverie as he felt the bed shift when Sam sat down on his hips. '_Oh God…_' He became a rigid stick and his knots came back along with wonderfully soft legs pressing against his sides. _'Why must she wear only a short skirt and stockings? Why did I have to see her earlier? Why must she kill me in a slow, long, agonizing, seductive death!" _

"S-Sam?" He squeaked.

"Better?"

Her voice sounded casual and unaffected so he played along and hoped his voice didn't sound like he was going through puberty again. "Uh…much."

Her hands were now at the middle of his back and Sam was beating herself up. '_Why did you move! Your just friends! Friends! Friends! Friends with benefits, No! Just **friends**!' _

At first it was torture. The gothic girl's pleasurable hands working their magic until she would move up or down and her legs would clench his sides ever so slightly. A few times he would have to bit his tongue or cheek to hold back a moan.

It was then that she would question his obvious anxiety and he would settle down, remembering not only how to breathe but that the sex kitten on him was SAM!

After awhile he forced himself to focus on the comforting motion of her hands and the relaxation that came with it. He slowly started to close his eyes again and calmed into a melting half-sleep.

Sam herself savored the feeling of closeness. Proud of having found out how she could help him; comfort him when he needed it. Her smiled broadened when she found him in a sleep. In a finale she placed her hands on the lowest part of his waist and slowly dragged her hands up his body, even up his arms.

As she neared his wrists, bending forward and almost pressing her whole body against his, several things happened at once.

Danny felt the slow languid move and let out a loud moan, causing Sam to flush tense up her own body. Danny felt her legs clench and his eyes snapped open, turning on instinct. His turn caused Sam to topple onto his front as he twisted.

Both sets of eyes widened in alert to each other. Both green and violet were vivid and calculating the other.

Sam's heart grew erratic and her fast paced beating took over her hearing as Danny's cool ice breath intoxicated her senses. Time seemed to stop and she had a few moments to argue with herself.

'_Oh god I want to kiss him!' _

'_No way! This is DANNY!' _

'_Look at him, his bright eyes, his flushed face and heavy breathing, he wants it too!' _

'_No he doesn't!' _

'_See him inch closer? See his eyes looking afraid; see his chest pump hard against yours? Yeah, he wants it bad.' _

'_No! I'll just roll off and get out of here.'_

'_Too late.' _

Cold lips pressed against hers and suddenly Sam had a hot flash from frostbite. She turned to stone after breathing out hot breath onto his face as he gripped her shoulder, turning her over so he was dominating and pressed lips against hers again.

Danny was shaking like crazy on the outside and screaming inside.

At himself.

'_What the hell am I doing?'_

'_Enjoying myself…' _

'_And Sam?'_

'…_Letting me enjoy myself?' _

'_No! Stop! Let her go!' _As the thought occurred he had already gotten her mouth open and returning her favor by massaging her tongue.

Sam was now an awesome shade of rust red. Her eyes were bulging as she pushed against him, stumbling backward on their entangled legs as she fell off the bed on her rear.

She looked up at him, blushing like mad and he gazed at her in shock. At himself, her, or what just happened she didn't know.

Sam rambled on for an excuse or explanation or escape, "I, you were, I was, we, I—

THE OVEN!" she practically screamed.

"W-What?"

"The oven is on! I need to turn it off!" Sam scrambled to her feet tripping in her haste and fled the room like there was a fire roaring after her.

"Oh God…" Danny whined, sitting up he ran his hands through his hair before placing a finger on his lips tenderly. He shut his eyes tightly. "Oh God…"

* * *

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God…" Sam ranted as she paced the hall outside her door. _'What was that?'_

'_Heaven.' _

'_No, no, no, that was Danny Fenton. Your BEST FRIEND!' _

The internal scream came as a punch to the gut as she slunk down against the wall, exhaling. There was no 'fake-out make-out' excuse to save their relationship. They had kissed and it was the end.

'_No, j-just go back in there and act like it didn't even happen. Just…small talk until he gets uncomfortable enough to leave.' _For some reason, the fact that he was her best friend…hurt. More than it should have.

But she stood and walked to her room to obey her mind.

* * *

Danny looked away from the door, sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to it. There was no way he could lock eyes with her when she came back in. He propped his head on his hand and sighed. This night turned out way more complicated then it should have. 

Perhaps he should have just left when he first saw her. Perhaps he should leave now and save himself from the embarrassment or the wrath of Samantha Manson. But…

Something stopped him from leaving.

The halfa placed his hands on the middle of his back and leaned on the position, hearing cracks of semi-relief. One stupid kiss had to ruin a perfectly good massage, one perfect friendship…

What would she say?

'_Not that her rush to leave the room wasn't a hint…' _He thought bitterly, cracking his neck and proceeding to roll his shoulders. '_Stupid, sore, painful---' _

Two warm hands clenched his shoulders and pushed inwards before kneading down the middle of his back.

"Sam?" Danny asked cautiously.

"Yes?" She replied casually, though her mind was screaming at her to stop the hand movement. _'I can't help it! He looks so strained.' _

"…I…I'm sorry." He murmured and Sam could picture his saddened face.

"Don't be."

Danny's eyes perked in hope.

"I mean, it wasn't a big deal." She lied quickly to correct her slip while blushing furiously.

Danny tried his best not to sulk at her statement.

Silence was left for a long time between the two, and as much as the earlier kiss worried Danny, the soft hands on his back lulled him into a relaxed state.

He was not going to lie, the entire ghost fighting had finally got to him and he was feeling the strain on his joints and muscles a lot recently.

Sam bit her lip multiple times while her hands explored the tightly covered body of the half-breed. At first she thought he was extremely tense, only to find later that she was feeling new muscles, discovering he was a lot more toned then she imagined.

But that wasn't the real reason she was biting her lip.

Sam bit her lip because despite the fact that she was doing this for him, she wouldn't deny that she wanted to touch him.

Heck, she wanted to do more than touch him, and THAT was why she bit her lip.

When Danny finally felt he would fall asleep on right at that spot, he stood away from her and turned to face her. He gulped but forced himself to speak. "Thanks Sam."

She smiled lightly and looked away from his eyes, hiding her disappointment. He was leaving. "Anytime Danny."

"Anytime?"

She looked back at him to see hope glittering in his green orbs. She nodded dumbly. "Y-Yeah…"

"I'll keep you to that then." He grinned and lifted off the ground, turning intangible and heading out the window.

Sam followed and watched him fly away, her face blank as many emotions spun through her.

'_Did he mean that? Will he really come back?' _

She sighed._ 'I hope so.' _

_

* * *

_

Quick ending, I know but it had to send somewhere. I have the sencond chapter in my mind's eye and it's update will follow shortly after Belated's.

I also have a huge story more on the serious side, though that is still just passing idea and had yet to show itself on paper.

Remember, no reviews means no one's interested and the story is a flop.

SPECIAL NOTE: I am a proud supporter of the 'Save Our Ghost-Babe' petition. Danny must live on to inspire others, petition to keep it running at...

http/ww w. petitionspot. com/petitions /Save Dannyplease  
(no spaces)


	2. Knots

Hey guys! 

Sorry for the late update: New computer, old one crashed. Also some family issues and Finals are starting to rear their ugly heads again.

I have new fanart of Danny Phantom, if you'd like to see him. There's an address to my deviant art account on my profile.

I edited this one myself cause' My editor is busy and I really wanted to get this up by Wensday.

I promise and swear and vow to be on time with updates now, ty everyone.

Enjoy Chapter 2

* * *

The day after Sam flipped through her notebook during 4th period, finding a blank page. She doodled idly, small intricate meaningless designs or a few recognizable ghosts. The box ghost even made an appearance during her boredom.

"…what your generation doesn't seem to appreciate in literature is the…"

Sam sighed under her breath as Mr. Lancer droned on about the lack of interest in classics nowadays. She clicked her pencil for more lead and out of the corner of her eye saw a hand lean forward and deliver a folded paper in front of her.

She smiled, turning to see Tucker grinning next to her. That was the upside about Lancer's class. Tucker right next to her and Danny in front of her. She glanced up at the thought of him, seeing his hunched over form and his head lying on his hand. She cursed his cute posture and wondered how the back of a neck could be so attractive.

Shaking her head she turned her attention back to the note and unfolded it.

_Please tell me you have something better to talk about than English literature._

Sam smirked and scribbled down her reply.

_How about the new movie coming out on Friday and how I managed to get a copy for my theatre?_

She flicked the paper back over to tucker, while raising her hand, pretending to be so eager to answer the question Mr. Lancer posed that she knocked over the paper.

Tucker scooped it up as Mr. Lancer picked someone else and Sam lowered her hand.

After many experienced years of note passing Danny smiled, recognizing Sam's stealth. He turned his head slightly to grin at her and then looked at Tucker who was replying to the written conversation.

He was then invited to the party when Tucker leaned forward and scratched his head, dropping his hat that held the hidden paper. Danny chuckled and picked up the hat, passing it to his friend and keeping the note.

Opening it he found Tucker's bored statement and Sam's solution followed by a bolded, '_SWEET, I'm so in. Are you coming Danny?'_

His smile faded to an irritated frown and he added to the paper and set of distinguishable handwriting with his own small messy chicken scratch.

'_Sure if Skulker doesn't try to skin me by the ending. We'll head over after school.' _

Danny scooted backward and let his left hand that held the note fall limp. He rolled his shoulders, appearing to stretch. Reaching his arm back he let the note be stolen from his hand by his friends.

During his hasty retreat his right hand knocked against Sam's bare leg.

He tensed as his fingers touched the forbidden areas and he was to shocked to move, his face quickly turned crimson and his heart sped up.

Sam clenched the paper in her hands as her eyes widened. While she remained tight lipped and tense, her mind went wild. _'AAAH! He's touching my leg! What to do? WHAT TO DO?' _

She bit her lip as Danny failed to retreat from his shocked position and cursed herself for wearing usual outfit without stockings today, laundry day be damned.

A tear sounded and she looked down at the ripped paper in her hands and its loud protest.

Mr. Lancer snapped out of his lecture and glared down at the student who dared to interrupt his speech. Samantha Manson sat looking very small, her face colored with a blush.

In front Daniel Fenton's eyes widened as he caught Mr. Lancer looking and his hand pulled away from Samantha's leg like lightening and buried itself in his jeans pocket. His own face filled with embarrassment.

The teacher stalked forward and eyed the boy under his gaze. "Mr. Fenton, I would ask that you keep your hands OFF Ms. Manson."

Snickers were issued from the class and Daniel sunk low in his seat while Sam dove for cover in her notebook.

Lancer huffed and returned to the front of the class and his lecture, eyeing the red faced couple every now and then.

Sam heard a laugh next to her and glared Tucker down until he smiled nervously and returned to his notes.

What the hell just happened? She smacked her face with her hand and sighed. First last nights massage and now this? Must she go through his skin touching hers again?

She wished she could pass a note to him and ask him what the hell he thought he was doing, but now under Lancer's watchful eye, their note passing was shot down. She unfolded the torn note and looked at his last remark, frowning.

'_That's right, Skulker is still out there. Poor Danny is gonna have a long week.'_

Danny's right hand clenched hard in his jean pocket, the fingernails biting into his flesh. _'What the hell did I just do? Oh, Sam's going to kill me. Why didn't I move my hand? Stupid, stupid, stupid…'_

…

Nearing the end of the class, Danny grew uncomfortable and restless. He shifted movements every now and then, wishing for the aching joints and bruised muscles to cease throbbing. This ghost fighting really was taking a toll on him and if this kept up he would feel 70 years old by graduation.

Looking for relief he cracked his neck side to side and then twisted his back both sides, creating loud snaps there as well.

Behind him Sam grimaced, looking at his pain filled face and loud shatters of his bones. "That can't be good for you." She murmured.

Danny chuckled, "As if I can do anything else." He whispered and leaned against the back of his chair, eyeing the clock anxiously.

Sam chewed her cheek. _'Maybe he can't but I could help…' _Sam cracked her own fingers and leaned forward, reaching out with her hands…

'_WHOA!' _

Danny made a muffled yelp as he tried not to let that thought issue from his mouth. A pair of hands rubbed his lower back from behind, gently soothing his poor figure. "S-sam?" He wondered quietly.

"Shh."

He shut his mouth and eyed Mr. Lancer, who had soon forgotten about his earlier troublemakers. Danny let his eyes close as he leaned back into Sam's soft fingers and let them work their magic.

Tucker raised his eyebrows to the scene next to him but decided to watch without comment, unless Mr. Lancer called a cut. He smiled at his two best lovebird friends and wondered how much longer it would take.

Sam smiled. She was very proud of herself, feeling that she had found out a way to help Danny other than ghost fighting. If she could comfort him when he needed it and help him relax, it would make it just a little easier for him.

As Sam reached up and rolled the knots on his neck, massaging lightly, Danny resisted the urge to moan. As good as it felt and as much as he wanted to tell her he loved it he had to keep himself from making a noise.

He failed.

Miserably.

Sam's eyes went wide as he let himself groan loudly, causing other students to instantly look in the direction of the couple's affections.

Mr. Lancer snapped his large book shut and slammed it on his desk, making Danny jump to alert with wide eyes and Sam to retreat her limbs to her desk. **"FENTON! MS. MANSON! This is a literature arts class not SEX ED!" **

The class all tried to keep their mirth down at the comment and Danny practically fell to the floor the way he sunk in his chair. Sam bent her head low, her short hair acting as a small curtain around her rose stained face.

"Now I want to see you both after class." He stated and once he was assured the two were too embarrassed and humiliated to continue their public display of emotion he picked up his book and continued to lecture a giggling class.

* * *

The bell rang loudly and the class stood laughing, making their way out and taking the chance to give out lewd suggestions to both Sam and Danny.

Sam ignored them and gathered her things together with haste. She glanced at Danny as he glared at the mocking group of guys and sent them away when his eyes almost seemed to glow. He hoisted his bag on his shoulder and looked apologetic to Sam.

"You two have fun; I'll see you after school." Tucker said with a wide smile and after receiving scowls from his best friends, strolled out of the room.

Sam turned her attention to Danny and he scratched the back of his head nervously. "Sam—"

"Danny—"

"Both of you come over to my desk. NOW." Mr. Lancer interrupted and the two in question obeyed, both standing uncomfortably at his mercy.

Lancer glared down Sam first, who was playing with the gothic gloves on her arms, fidgeting with the buckles and looking perplexed at how they worked.

Danny on the other hand kept looking at her in the corner of his eyes, shifting from foot to foot. One hand was rubbing the back of his neck while the other was shoved in his pocket, seeming to clench and unclench.

"Now I don't know what's gotten into you two today, but your behavior was unacceptable! Fondling in my class—you should have more respect for each other!"

Sam bent her head low at the word 'fondling' while Danny flinched at the comment on respect. "Both of you are good students…well, Samantha is. Daniel you don't need this on your already bad record." He sighed. He was way too old for this. "Believe me I'm glad you two finally came around but I'm sorry to say you'll both have detention for the rest of the week."

"Huh? That's not fair—"

"We never did—"

"Ah ah ah! I don't want to hear it." He sighed again, because; he really didn't want to hear the details on what they had been doing. "I'll see you before class at 6:00am sharp. Maybe this will teach you to keep your…hormones at home."

Sam glared at the teacher and opened her mouth to seek justice when Danny grabbed her forearm and pulled her out.

Safe from the scene of the crime and in the haven of a bare hallway Sam put her hands on her hips. "What was that for? I was going to tell him what really happened!"

"And what would that be? 'We were really passing notes and massaging each other'? Tucker would have got in trouble and we would have all had detention anyway." Danny shot back.

Sam sighed and slumped. "Sorry…I shouldn't have touched you after—"

"No, no, no!" Danny protested, taking a step towards her. "Don't apologize Sam, besides getting caught, that was really nice. I mean…it felt really good." He smiled nervously but honestly and shoved his hands in his pockets, shifting his weight.

Sam gave a grin. "What can I say, I'm an expert."

"Well, Ms. Expert, can I schedule another appointment?" He chuckled as his eyes gleamed with mischief and curiosity as well as a little green.

Sam continued to laugh but caught his look and realized now only was he seriously asking….but they had just been…flirting with each other. She blushed heavily but answered his question. "O-of course Danny." She cleared her throat. "You know I'm always here to help you in every way I can…"

He smiled softly and nodded. "Thanks…"

They headed to their last period in comfortable silence.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but the next chapter is longer, so I hope you enjoy this fluff now.

Music: every song by Ok Go. They freakin inspire me. In fact, I can't write without good music and they definitly helped with this story.

Next Update: 3.21


	3. Cramps

I'm not gonna waste your time except for... Sorry for being so late! And I hope you enjoy Chapter three! Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

Warmth

Chapter Three: Cramps

Libraries are sacred. The vast space in a library was like a silent, tranquil temple. The aroma of paper and books was best smelled in the morning, as if the books themselves had slept and awakened, their stories refreshed. The library was a place of peace.

Amity Park's Casper School Library was a place where rebel students were held in isolation in the early morning. On this particular morning, Sam Manson and Danny Fenton walked in quietly, the familiarity of the place silencing them.

They had awoken as 5:00 (or at least San had, Danny had gotten up a bit too late) and hurried to the library before school, to meet Mr. Lancer and fill their quota of character-building. A.k.a., detention.

The two wrongdoing students hadn't talked much besides a "Good morning," and a "Hurry, or Lancer will be on his minstrel cycle."

Sam walked in, yawning softly, the vibe of the book palace making her tired. She shifted her tank top and skirt, missing her pajamas. She walked into the building while Danny trailed behind her, the rhythm of her clunking boots like a lullaby in his head. He started to doze off as they headed for the back tables.

The library had two levels, and a spiral staircase to prove it. The check-out desk was conveniently placed near the door, helping to block the inside of the library by jutting out slightly. The bookcase containing travel guides nearly met it, making the real entrance a two-person path.

The bottom level held the currently empty reference desk. One side of the level was filled with computers; the other half was mostly empty tables. A few bookcases of dictionaries and such divided the two halves.

Upstairs was the non-fiction and fiction. The top level was practically a maze, the bookcases leading you throughout the top floor, until it finally finished with the ultimate end of a maze: treasure. A few sofas, and a coffee-machine dispensing free coffee.

Sam took a seat downstairs at the tables, knowing from experience in detention that this was where the dententionees were placed. She slumped on a chair and looked over at Danny, clumsily dressed in a simple white T-shirt and dark blue jeans. His face was covered by his unkempt hair; he dragged his poor beat-up backpack behind him. "Unnnnngghhh," was the sound he made suddenly as he slumped in the chair across from Sam.

Sam took it as a yawn, and, the act being contagious, did so herself. "Danny, when does Lancer usually get here to lecture us?" she asked after closing her mouth.

Danny grumbled and Sam asked again. He shifted, lifting his head to expose his tired blue eyes, piercing even though they were exhausted. "He should be here."

Sam frowned and looked to the doorway and sure enough, Lancer came strutting towards them with his teacher face on. Sam fought back a loud groan and dreaded the next hour of lecture. 'Teen Abstinence.' She could just hear him start the subject…

As the man came to a halt next to them he was already on the offensive. "Mr. Fenton, I suggest you stop sleeping or you'll be here tomorrow as well."

Danny gave a huff but lifted his head, placing it on a propped elbow.

Lancer sat and set a few books on the table, keeping a magazine as he opened to the center. Before reading he looked at the teens in front of him. "Now, I know you two are in your hormonal stages right now and it may be hard to contain the urge to touch each other…but you must. Today I'll freshen you up on Teen Abstinence."

Danny was definitely awake now. His face flushed red and looked over at Sam who had a slight blush but looked like she was expecting it. She opened her mouth and started, "Mr. Lancer, what happen—"

"I don't want to hear it Miss Manson. Save your question for afterwards," he retorted and Sam glared, not intending to ask a question at all.

"Now, 'Teens today think that having sex is great…'"

* * *

"'…So even if teens cannot avoid sex or they crave it too much, to avoid getting an STD, make sure to use protection when getting intimate, or simply ask your partner if they are a virgin." Almost twenty minutes later and Mr. Lancer had already covered diseases. Sam was staring at the ceiling with pink cheeks, knowing this topic was all about her and Daniel Fenton.

"You hear that, Daniel? Even if you can not resist the urge to touch Miss Manson, just make sure you use protection. And of course don't show your urge in public."

Danny politely nodded but did not lift his face from his hands, hiding his red flush. Lancer had been giving him 'pointers' every now and then and Danny had stopped glancing at Sam, who looked just as embarrassed as he was.

"Ah, here we are Miss Manson, the next topic is when a male sends his seed into a wom—"

Sam thanked the almighty God when Lancer's phone went off. The beeping cut through the lecture and he shifted to get it out of his pocket. Flipping the device open he was about to ask hello when he was cut off.

Sam and Danny leaned closer in an attempt to hear, but could not.

"What do you mean they trashed my classroom?" Lancer nearly shouted, disturbing the quiet of the library.

"Why aren't they here in detention? I thought they were suspended!"

A few beats of silence and then, "Good behavior…Adventures of Huckleberry Finn! Alright...I'm on my way." The teacher stood with a grumpy look and eyed the two students in front of him, shutting off his phone. "It seems a few regular troublemakers are making a mess while I'm away. If you two go anywhere or…DO anything while I'm away, you'll be in a lot of trouble."

He strode away, and Sam and Danny watched him leave with relief and humiliation.

Sam cleared her throat awkwardly. "So…"

Danny scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, so…"

They were silent for a bit. Finally, Sam got out of her chair and stretched. She yawned tiredly and then looked around. "The librarian probably can't see us; do you want to walk around?"

Danny stood and nodded. Eyeing the books on table, he picked up a magazine and decided to expel the tense air between them. "Hey Sam, they have a whole section about how to stay Gothic even when you're pregnant." He chuckled and looked up at her. "Hey, do you think they make dungeon-style cribs?"

"Har, har, Danny." She grabbed the magazine and whacked his head before throwing it on the table. "I bet they have a whole section about how ghosts mate, too."

Danny chuckled, but blushed, wondering slightly. Shaking his head, he followed Sam through the computers, towards the stairs. He caught up to her as she spiraled upwards and smirked, "You think ghosts can have babies?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Maybe. I mean, if the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady…"

"Oh, gross. Use another example," Danny said, reaching the top of the stairs as he cringed.

Sam laughed at his face. "Okay…umm, Johnny and Kitty."

Danny made a weird face, finding the couple odd for the example. "Nah, someone else."

"Uh…how about, Plasmious and your mo—"

"Sam!"

Sam laughed as Danny shook his head in horror. "NO! Definitely not!"

"Okay…you and…" Sam paused, thinking. _Him and…him and…me? _She blushed full force and shook her head.

Danny, only seeing her shake her head, took it as disgust. "If you said me and Vlad, Samantha Sammykins Manson, I will never speak to you again."

Sam was thankful for the image change, and she lifted her head up in a laugh.

Danny flushed with anger and humiliation. "Sam! It's not funny!" He huffed as she leaned on the rail to laugh, her other hand clutching her stomach. "Fine, if you think that's funny, then…"

He lunged for her and before Sam could gasp he was on her, tickling her all over.

"Danny! S-stop, p-p-please!" she begged between laughs.

He started laughing too and when Sam's eyes started to tear, he stopped, leaning over her and her resting on a bookshelf.

Sam sighed and leaned her head back to look up at Danny's face. He was smiling, but when their eyes locked and they realized how close they were, his panting became shallow.

Sam swallowed hard and she watched Danny's eyes flicker to look at her throat at the motion. She was very aware of the nearness his body—especially of the new muscles that she had felt a few nights ago.

And when did he get so tall? How come it felt as if he was looming, dominating her? Sam shifted in stare of the piercing blue eyes peering out through his dark hair.

He leaned in slowly and touched his lips to hers, his eyes still open. "Dan—"

He pressed into her lips softly and very gently, testing their feel and closing his eyes. Sam closed her own eyes and raised a hand, placing it on his neck with her fingers in his hair.

It was soft and sweet and he nipped her only, not daring to shove himself down her throat. His own hands went to her waist and to the bottom of her back.

His touch lifted her and she allowed him entrance to her mouth. When he gladly accepted she suddenly felt icy coldness seep into her mouth and into the back of her throat.

Danny ripped away from her, breathing hard as the last bit of his ghost sense wisped from his mouth.

"Ghost," he said quickly, and she nodded dazedly. Avoiding any other uneasiness, Danny changed into ghost mode and lifted up into the air of the place.

Before the ghost boy could get to the ceiling, it vibrated, then a hole blew open, showing the sky…and a very cocky-looking Skulker.

Danny wiped a large ecto-sheild before him and Sam, glaring through the green at Skulker. "Come to check out a book on purple-back gorillas, Skulker?" Danny asked smugly.

The hunter glared. "Don't toy with me, whelp, today will be the day!" With that shout he charged his gun once more.

Danny quickly dispelled the shield and took off to circle his predator. Skulker trailed him with blasts, damaging the ceiling and the lights, sending them crashing to the floor.

The librarian below dodged a falling light and screamed when the sparks shot out. This triggered her survival instinct; she left to get help.

Sam ran hurriedly downstairs, barely avoiding a falling ceiling tile, as Danny weaved back and forth through Skulker's shots—firing some of his own.

The girl jumped in surprise as a nearby computer exploded into nothing.

"Skulker!" Danny shouted, glaring as the hunter laughed at a blow that almost killed Sam. "You leave her out of this! You want to put me on a wall, not her!"

The ghost shifted his sight to Danny and scowled. "Don't you remember, Ghost Child? The evil ones don't play by the rules." He loaded a net into his arm gun and pointed at Goth who was currently dumping out the contents of her and Danny's backpack.

"Sam!" Danny shouted, rushing towards her as the net expanded in the air.

Sam turned as sharply as a whiplash and raised her arm, pointing something at Skulker. The net collapsed upon her and she yelped, her yell overlapping someone else's.

Danny rushed towards her, landing in a hurry and half-tumbling to the ground. "Sam, Sam, Sam?" he asked hurriedly, his voice desperate. The rubble, dust and smoke from the collapsed ceiling and incinerated computers hazed his sight and he waved his arms to clear it.

He found Sam in a scrunched-up position, caught in the net. She had a scowl on her face and was clutching something against her chest. The Fenton Thermos.

Looking up, he did indeed find that Skulker was gone. Sam tried to move. "Ouch—what does he make these with, barb wire?"

Danny smiled and rested his hands against the rope. Sam watched in awe as Danny's eyes were engulfed in green and she felt his hands heat up the rope, sizzling it off. She sat up and he smiled. "Cool, huh?"

"Creepy, maybe." She handed him the thermos and he took it carefully, turning to find his backpack emptied and discarded. He frowned. "You didn't have to be so messy about it."

"Shut up," she said with a smile and he stood up, changing into his human form, leaning a hand towards her to help her up. She was about to take his offer when she spotted something and her eyes widened. "Danny, your leg!"

He looked down to see his thigh oozing green blood—with hints of red—from a vertical slash. The pain didn't even hit him until he saw it; he had been too worried about Sam's safety.

"Here," Sam said, tearing off a strip of fabric from her stockings. "Sit down, let me fix that."

* * *

Mr. Lancer and the frantic librarian rushed towards the door of Casper High's library, followed by a few other teachers. His morning had been hectic as ever and now he only hoped that the two lovebird delinquents were all right. So long as they were alive after this ghost attack, he didn't care if they jumped each other in front of him. _Just let them be okay…_

Pushing open the doors they came to a scene of complete chaos. Precious literature books were strewn on the ground, burnt and mixed with pieces of rubble from the ceiling. The ceiling had a huge hole in it to match the missing pieces of the walls and the overturned bookcases. The sounds of the quiet library were disturbed by the shocks of sparks from damaged computers and the laughter of Danny Fenton and Sam Manson.

Danny was laughing at something and Sam gladly joined him while she bandaged his leg. Their casual conversation in the midst of mass damage was interrupted by the entrance of the teachers. Their heads shot up and they looked at each other worriedly before calling out together, "We didn't do it!"

* * *

I am really starting to like this story... hmm more massages yes?

Next Chapter: 6/23


	4. Pain

So my deadlines are obviously not working. That or they're to early. It's like I'm so busy! But once I get everything done that had to be done, it feels like I haven't done much of anything.

-Sigh- Well, sorry to be late again. I'll see what I can do about that.

Enjoy Chapter 4

* * *

Warmth

Chapter Four: Pain

It was nearing the end of the year, so the weather was warm with a nice breeze drifting from the park to the football field of Casper High, and finally brushing through the two people in the stands.

Danny let the breeze pick up the corners of his mouth as well as corners of clothes and hair. He gave a lopsided smile and closed his eyes, enjoying the calmness of it all. He stretched out his legs on the silver bench in front of him. He let his arms bend on the one behind him as he laid his head down.

Breathing in, he let out a long sigh. _Finally! Some calmness. After the Skulker attack this morning, and a day full of studies not to mention the constant ghost fighting, it's nice to finally have some comfort._ He rolled his shoulders. _Even if that comfort is the bleachers…_

The wind not only caught the young teen's hair and clothes, but also a faint smell, dragging it to the girl a few seats above him.

Sam inhaled the hints of musk, filled with pine needles and something similar to the scent of sandalwood, but even lighter.

She glared down at the comfortable-looking Danny Fenton. _As if he hasn't distracted me enough._

She sat up and propped her elbows on her knees, her hands cradling her head. The morning had been long and drawn out after the destruction of the library. The two had gone under questioning and a full-blown interview when Danny's parents showed up. Danny had been pushed to go and see a doctor or at least the school nurse for his leg, but had repeated that he was fine, thanks to Sam.

No need to let a school nurse go insane over seeing ectoplasm swirling in Danny's blood, right?

After being allowed to continue with the rest of the school day, Danny wouldn't stop using every minute of passing time to thank Sam for getting Skulker and apologize for letting her get caught in a net.

Lunch had seen a yell from Sam to Danny to stop the praise and guilt, and after that they had lapsed into a normal day.

They were currently on the bleachers after school for two reasons. One, Tucker had volunteered to help Mikey and was assigned as the temporary mascot. And Two, they were there for physical and mental support.

Too bad they were both too tired to hear his whines and complaints and his shouts for help when the football team gave him wedgies.

"Hey Sam…look, I know you already—" Danny started, but Sam cut him off with a whack to his head when she recognized his tone of voice.

"Danny, if you say 'I'm sorry' one more time, I'll toss you off the stands," she snapped. Danny chuckled and looked up and over his shoulder at Sam. He smiled sadly and Sam sighed. "Why are you so guilt-stricken about this, anyway? It's not the first time I've been damaged by a ghost."

Danny winced slightly. "That's not really a good thing. But I know what you mean… It's just that when he first came—" Danny blushed hard, looking away from her. "Well, I'm just sorry."

His head turned quickly, hiding his red face. His body stiffened from its relaxed position and Sam blinked. _All this embarrassment because I had a tango with a net? What else was there that—oh, **that.** _Sam faintly remembered the ghost sense before Skulker came and what she and Danny had to be doing in order for her to suck in that ghost sense.

She shifted and frowned._ He isn't guilty because I got in danger…well, maybe that's half of it. But he's also guilty 'cause he jumped me this morning. _Sam blushed but couldn't help but get slightly angry. Why did he take all the credit? "I jumped you, too."

_Oh, nice, why not just say all your thoughts out loud? _

Danny turned slightly and she could see one blue eye widen in shock, his mouth lightly open and a pretty pink shade his face. Because, well, how is one supposed to respond to that?

Instead of bumbling like a fool Sam took a more embarrassing route and justified her mistaken outburst. "Well, I did! So don't get all nervous because you molested me. Remember, I molested you back."

Danny looked horrified.

Sam pursed her lips and looked defiant despite the redness of her cheeks.

The ghost boy whipped his head around and shut his eyes tightly. _Say something! But what? What does this mmeeeaannn? _His mind screamed, but he did nothing.

Sam banged the sides of her head with her fists. _Stupid, stupid, stupid… How is it that we've kissed each other full-out twice and fondled each other three times and we're still nervous and uneasy about this relationship? _

The next twenty minutes saw a change from tense atmosphere to lazy contentment.

Danny grunted slightly and flicked his leg which was happily numb. He fingered the area around his cut, trying to find pain to bring some if any feeling back into his limb.

He sighed when he felt nothing. Sam chuckled behind him, and he turned to see her watching Tucker trip over his overly large mascot feet. Danny smiled himself before looking back at Sam, who was now cracking and flexing her fingers.

Man, what I would give to feel those fingers all over— Danny cringed and brushed his hand through his hair, ruffling it like it would shake out his thoughts. What did I just think? Did I just seriously…well…it would be nice. No! The pair of blue eyes snuck a peek at Sam, relaxing on the benches. Maybe a little massage… Okay, I really need to lay this on if I want this to work. 

"Ah! That hurts… Stupid leg."

The intense cringe and mumble pulled Sam out of her thoughts and she looked down at Danny who was rubbing his leg. She leaned forward, concerned. "You okay, Danny?"

The ghost boy smirked, knowing Sam couldn't see his face. He quickly turned it into a sheepish smile and aimed it at her. "I'm fine, just a pain in my leg."

"Okay." She smiled and looked away. Danny scowled. _That's not how it's supposed to go!_ He tapped his finger impatiently before really milking it.

Danny hissed loudly and clutched his leg. Sam stumbled to the seat next to him and touched his should. He peeked out from his bending position with a small smile, managing to squeak out, "Cramp."

Sam frowned and helped him sit up and turn him towards her. The lavender-eyed girl moved his hands away from his legs, substituting her own, and massaging lightly right under his knee. "Better?"

Danny nodded lightly, closing his eyes and suppressing his triumphant smile. She kneaded that spot for awhile before going lower. Danny frowned, not quite expecting that. It wasn't the feeling he wanted.

Sam checked his face, interpreting his unsatisfied expression as discomfort. "No good?" she asked lightly.

"Higher." As soon as he said it her hands stilled and he labeled himself a sicko pervert insane teenage boy. Mentally he shrugged and physically he peeked open an eyelid to see her reaction.

Sam blushed lightly, but allowed her hands to travel to right above his knee and massage the modest place.

Danny wouldn't have it. He shifted slightly, showing his constant discomfort. Sam noted it and traveled even higher. _It's not like I'm fondling him, just helping his pains… _she reasoned.

_Yeah, his hormonal teenage horny boy pains,_ her thoughts snapped back. Sam shut her head up, but couldn't rid herself of the lingering suspicion. Looking up through her bangs she could see Danny's very soft smile and his relaxed state, breathing out slowly. _Oh, okay. So maybe I am playing his sex toy. Fine, two can and usually do play that game._

Danny shot straight up with a small yelp when his legs were spread and Sam massaged his inner thighs, one for each hand. "S-Sam?"

She glared at him and he gulped. "You liar!"

"No—I was…I really was numb! I just—"

"Played me!"

Before Danny could protest he was pushed off the bench, to fall with a thud into the next seat. He pouted at her while she laughed, the stands shaking in protest from his fall.

"Danny, trick someone else to fondle you," she said with a smile. Danny growled.

"I really was numb. And it was you who was yelling about molesting me earlier." He sat back up to where he had been and stared at her accusingly as she blushed, flustered.

Sam quickly recovered and glared at him, standing and pointing a finger. "I only said that to make you feel better."

Danny really did get aggravated, his pride being hurt a bit. "You're saying you didn't like what we did this morning?"

Sam blushed and Danny inwardly cheered. "You did, don't lie!"

"Danny, this is getting way too confusing."

"We don't have to make it confusing. We could just…" He trailed off and they both hesitated to make the suggestion. **Date. **To confess to each other that they wanted one another. Sam was afraid that they'd ruin the relationship. That they were too young and it would screw up, or that she was just Danny's rebound girl after Valerie and Paullina.

Danny was afraid he'd get way too possessive of Sam. Not that he wasn't already.

"Sam…"

"Danny…I don't know…" He smiled at her. Even though the conversation was odd and confusing, they knew what they were talking about without saying anything. He smiled and his eyes flickered green. He needed to show her how much he wanted her.

He turned intangible and slipped quickly through the benches, and then touched it from underneath.

Sam nearly screamed when she felt herself sink through the stands. She started to plummet to the ground when her body turned solid and she hung a few inches off the ground.

Her foot felt like it was handcuffed. Quickly pushing up her shirt and skirt to keep from showing her undergarments she found that her foot was stuck _inside_ the bench. "Ummm… Danny?"

There was a laugh from behind her and she was scooped up into the hybrid's arms. His blue eyes were filled with amusement as he turned her intangible to get her foot out and placed her softly on the grass. He laid on top of her, his hands on either side of her head holding him up and his knee placed in between her legs.

"Danny…"

"Sam, look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't like what I did to you this morning," he asked her, his blue orbs engulfing her violet ones. His breath mingled with hers and she struggled to speak as a shiver racked her body.

"I…"

He leaned in closely to nip at her neck. "I…"

"Danny! Sam! Where'd you go! If those two ditched me…"

The couple's heads snapped to the side at Tucker's shouts and Danny kicked off the ground. He leaned casually under the stands as Sam sat up properly, bringing her knees in to her body and placing her head in-between them to hide her red face. "Over here, Tucker!"

Tucker came around and smiled at them, holding the mascot's head under his arm. "Hey guys. Whatcha doing under here?"

Sam gave a shrug, hoping the techno-geek didn't see her tinted cheeks. "Hiding from the sun."

"Well let's high-tail it out of here! Are we still on for movies today at your house, Sam?"

"Umm, sure." She stood and brushed the grass from her skirt, glancing at Danny, who appeared to be smirking absently.

The three left the football field with Tucker complaining about how the mascot suit was giving him serious cramps.

Danny chuckled silently.

* * *

Psh…the story is winding down so if there's something you want to see, speak now or forever hold your peace and scream in your head.

Okay I'm working on deadline settings so that way you guys aren't always yelling at me. So…

Next Update: **7/20** I might be leaving on this day though. I'm going to New York for a few days…. Or so I hope. It looks kind of expensive so…everything's up in the air for now.


End file.
